Amanisha gets what she deserves
by Silawen00
Summary: Amanisha has a strange bond with fire-pokémon and her black-and-white Charizard loves her very much. However, when Ash proclaims his love for her something strange happens.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Please read the entire story before commenting, thank you.

* * *

**

Amanisha Muraki was enjoying some well-earned peace in the back of Prof. Oak's lab. She was surrounded by starter pokémon; mainly Bulbasaur and Squirtle that had been left behind, but also a few Charmander, one of which was now desperately trying to torch her golden locks.

Pulling her golden hair – mixed with beautiful silver strands – back she put one delicate hand on the Charmander's head and the pokémon immediately quieted down, enjoying the gentle stroking of her hand.

She had always had a remarkable bond with fire pokémon, they seemed to sense the fire of her will inside of her and trusted her as if she was one of them. It was a strange thing, yet everyone admired her for it. In fact it had been the sole reason why she was now living with Prof. Oak. He had begged her to come live with him while she trained her pokémon.

Two days before she had received her starter pokémon; a gorgeous yet vicious black Charmander. The normally quite brutal Charmander acted like a lamb when around her and had recently evolved in a black-and-white Charizard due to her excellent trainer. Together they had saved a Dratini from Team Rocket and could just keep Entei from hurting a small Eevee, all three pokémon were now happily residing in her pokéballs.

Ash Ketchum, famous trainer and current gymleader of Viridian City, was sitting next to her, watching her every move.

"You are so amazing with fire pokémon; I wish you'd been here when I still had my Charizard. You could have tamed him, the brute."

Aminasha smiled at Ash's words, blushing at the compliment.

"I'm sure I could have."

"Your pokémon are expertly trained too. I never though anyone could defeat me and here you are, after only two days of training, defeating me with a single pokémon."

"It's nothing. It really isn't. I just have a bond with my pokémon."

"I heard that Gary and Brock were fighting over you the other day? I just want you to know that I find you extremely beautiful. Especially your eyes; they are a perfect mix of doe-brown, forest-green and azure. I have never seen such perfection."

"Awww, thank you Ash, I love you too!"

They kissed, unaware that a police officer was standing outside and watching the whole thing. With brisk steps he went inside, ignoring the fact that in pokémon all police officers are female. With a booming voice he cut the romantic moment short.

"Aminisha, Amanisha, Aminasha Muraki, you have been found guilty of ruining the pokémon fandom with your presence. You are guilty as charged of the following:

Being a Mary-Sue.

Making characters, four in this case, act out of character.

Owning ridiculously coloured pokémon.

Owning a Legendary pokémon.

Catching pokémon way too easily.

Having a pokémon evolve so rapidly that it can be seen as a health-hazard as well as canon-rape-scene.

Having an unexplainable bond with pokémon.

Having boys fawn over you and fight over you.

Having eyes that should be studied by a mad scientist.

Having that said your verdict is stated to be: Guilty as charged. Punishment will be given this instant, by a wronged party."

The floor shook as a large Charizard came thundering in, his eyes blood-red with anger. He looked at Ash once, but he was still too busy staring at the Mary-Sue with love and adoration, then turned his gaze back to the offender. With quick steps – surprisingly quick for a Charizard – he came towards her. Opening his mouth he yelled at her – something else that should be added in every Mary-Sue story, talking pokémon – and without warning jumped up and landed on her golden-silver-haired head.

"Out of my fandom!"

Cracking could be heard as the Charizard made sure to sit down ceremoniously, ignoring the tear-streaked face of his former master.

"Don't worry Ash, tomorrow you'll wake up to find another Mary-Sue to fawn over, it'll be alright."

At that the Charizard huffed slightly and took off, leaving a job well-done.


End file.
